


Our Greatest Galaxy

by miss_taken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Angst with a Happy Ending, Connie is Phillip Carlyle, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Lots of Angst, Pearl is complicated, Pearl is sad, Songfic, Steven is sweet, everybody is sad, i will not change my mind on that cause CONNIE IN A SUIT IMAGINE, maybe slight plot twist if you squint a bit, musical fanfic, she has too many crushes and emotional issues, she wants to be independent, slight lapis/jasper, spinel is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_taken/pseuds/miss_taken
Summary: When Pearl wished upon a star for a life she has always dreamed of, she didn't expect it to come true in the way it did.She didn't expect to lose the person she thought she knew in the process.Pearl should've been careful when she wished.She doesn't regret her decision.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

Screams, cheers and claps rang through Pearl’s ears.

Everything felt as if she was in slow motion, everything felt like a dream.

A cane in her hand and a top hat on her head. A red showman uniform hugged her figure.

People were cheering her name on, then suddenly, as she stomped the bottom of her cane to the ground-

Silence, two more thuds and then a choir of people harmonizing.

Another pair of thuds and another harmony.

Pearl finds herself singing the words that were once in a book she wrote in. She finds herself immersed in this dream; her body seemed to have a mind of their own as they began moving with the words that escaped her mouth without a second thought.

_“Ladies and gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for.”_

Pearl opens her eyes to see herself behind the bleachers where tons of people were sitting, waiting for the Showman to show up. –or in this case, Show-Woman-

_“Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor.”_

Pearl felt a surge of energy as the choir once more harmonized, the words she sang echoed throughout the room.

_“And buried in your bones there’s an ache that you can’t ignore.”_

She started walking, every step shows the grace that she always had.

_“Taking your breath.”_

With a smirk, she elegantly threw her cane to the air and grabbed it back again with one swift movement.

_“Stealing your mind.”_

She looked around her, she breathes in the air and smelt peanuts and popcorns, entirely different from what she’s used to. She could smell the faint makeup and paint, voices of the choir of people she felt she knew from the core of her being. But something feels different.

_“And all that was real is left behind.”_

She started to walk to her left to an entry passage, which leads towards the centre of the room, the ring.

She stood there, her figure tall and slim; she could feel the strings of the violin, then the drums and the trombones.

_“Don’t fight it; it’s coming for you, running at ya”_

She felt her body started to move, waiting for that big climactic moment for her to reveal who she truly is.

_“It’s only for this moment, don’t care what comes after.”_

She raised her cane to both the corners of the room, signalling whoever was there to open the show lights.

_“Your fever dream, can’t you see it getting closer.”_

She brushed off her shoulder pads as if there were dust there. She gave a small smirk, feeling the energy in the room beginning to rise up.

_“Just surrender ‘cause you feel the feeling taking over!”_

As she ran towards the ring, two white horses ran beside her as they divided their ways to each side of the room. Pearl began to smile.

_“It’s fire, it’s freedom, it’s flooding open!”_

She stretched her arms out and grabbed at the pole with her free hand and spun around elegantly, her cane points towards the audience. Her smile began to widen.

_“It’s a preacher in the pulpit and you’ll find devotion!”_

When devotion left her mouth, she feels like as if something shattered at her hands, she shook her head and stared at the crowd. She feels great. But this still feels different…

_“There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding…”_

She finally stepped on the big ring with a crowd of…odd people, women with masculine features and fire, water and metal manipulators, two people stuck by the hip and a giant woman. In this fogged dream, she feels happier than she’s ever been, when her eyes set on a young lady with pink hair, she knew something was different.

_“All that you know…”_

Nonetheless, she grinned.

_“So tell me do you want to go!”_

Pearl turned to the crowd, her cane in her left and her top hat on her right, she stretched her hands out as the crowd cheered.

_“Where it’s covered in all the coloured lights!”_

She pointed her cane at a muscled lady who threw knives at another lady on a spinning table.

_“Where the runaways are running the night!”_

The odd yet comforting people around her start to do a routine dance, she walked under the Giant woman who was carrying about 2 people each on her shoulder and another one doing a handstand on her head.

_“Impossible comes true, it’s taking over you!”_

Pearl grinned as she saw a boy -with wild curly hair who smiled at her- on a plank, then a pink lion roared and jumped on the other end of the plank, sending him to the air, earning a cheer from the crowd, he shouted out-

_“This is the greatest show!”_

He seemed as if he was floating back to the ground. Pearl laughed with true happiness in her heart; she has never felt like this before.

_“We light it up, we won’t come down!”_

She pointed her cane at a woman who breathes fire; she released a long breath of fire into the air.

_“And the sun can’t stop us now!”_

Pearl ran towards the crowd, and showed them her cane, she turned back towards the ring and threw her cane up in the air where the boy and the lady from the spinning table earlier was doing trapeze, caught the cane and threw it back at her while doing tricks in the air.

_“Watching it come true, it’s taking over you!”_

Pearl caught it and twirled around with her arms spread out. Her eyes glistened with joy.

She returned to the ring where all the acts came together, she stood in the middle and with the thud of her cane-

_“This is the greatest show!”_

The acts spread out in the ring, each with a pair in their arms as they all twirled around. Each of them with happy faces and hearty laughs.

_“It’s everything you ever want!”_

Pearl held her cane under her arm and took her top hat from her head and spread her arm out, looking at each of the acts inside the ring and the audience.

_“It’s everything you ever need!”_

Pearl sighed happily as all of the acts began dancing inside the ring. She looked around her, the room, the audience with smiles on their faces, joy in their eyes, joy in her acts’ eyes and joy in herself.

_“And it’s here right in front of you!”_

The acts began echoing her desire that she has been keeping down.

_“This is where you want to be!”_

Pearl ignored it and brought her top hat back on her head and replaced her stretched arm with the other one with her cane.

Lights began to flash quickly around her.

_“It’s everything you ever want! It’s everything you ever need!”_

Pearl smiled and closed her eyes, both of her arms stretched out.

_“And it’s here right in front of you!”_

She opened her eyes to see an empty room, a lady with pink hair stood in the middle of the bleachers.

Pearl stopped and blinked. Instead of that lady, it’s the entire acts, in front of the bleachers, all staring at her. In unity, they whispered.

_“This is where you want to be.”_

Pearl blinked again; the music began fading at the back. She slowly dropped her stretched arms.

_“It’s everything you ever want.”_

Silence

_“It’s everything you ever need.”_

Complete silence.

_“And it’s here right in front of you.”_

No audience, no acts, no _her_.

_“This is where you want to be…”_

Just Pearl.

_“It’s everything I ever want.”_

Is that true?

_“It’s everything I ever need!”_

Will it ever be enough?

Pearl closed her eyes.

_“And it’s here right in front of you…”_

She opened them to only stare at the image of herself in a window glass of a fabric shop. She saw a poor imitation of a showman suit in front of her. No matter how it looked, poor or rich, she desperately wants to be in one.

Pearl coughed and straightened out her dress, which was one of a maid costume of this…era. A simple worn blue dress, the colour faded from the washing. Inside the shop, she saw her friend, brown locks tied low, she has always wanted to wear them as pigtails but three of the Ammons wouldn’t allow her to.

“You are, as always, so kind, Mr Jeffrey!”

Her friend stated as she walked out of the shop, holding a bundle of fabrics in multiple colours in her arms. Mr Jeffrey waved at her.

“Anything for the Ammons, my dear!”

“Are these the right assorted colours that Madam Blaine asked for, Pearl?”

Pearl carefully counted the fabric rolls and checked in every colour that their Madam asked for.

Pearl smiled at her friend who in turn gave a small smile with a dust of blush set upon her cheeks.

“These are quite right, Spinel!”

Spinel sighed in relief, she grabbed one of Pearl’s hands and began running down the pavement, receiving stares from most of the people on the streets. Pearl yelped as she tried to catch up with her.

“S-spinel! People are staring!”

Pearl frantically said as she tried to avoid the looks of distaste in their faces. Pearl might be freaking out but her friend gave out a laugh.

“Oh come on, Pearl! Forget about them! Just think of the happiness in Persie’s face when she sees us! And these fabrics will be made into a dress for her, of course.”

Spinel ended with a slight chuckle and saw the look of hesitance in Pearl’s face but was quickly replaced with love in the mention of Persie’s name. Spinel shook the feeling of the hurt away with a smile as Pearl began to catch up besides Spinel.

“There you go! Now let’s hurry up to catch the train!”

-

Pearl giggled at one of Spinel’s jokes as they both walked calmly to the mansion in front of them.

They both were equally carrying the fabrics that Madam Blaine had requested.

They both sighed happily, enjoying each other’s presence.

They finally reached the door and knocked, waiting for one of the other servants to open.

Frida opened the door, a maiden from Germany, came to the land of the free for a better life, not wanting to do anything with the war as she just wanted peace and love in her life.

Even though she’s German, her English was fluent.

“Pearl, Spinel, just on time.”

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

“What do you mean-“

Frida hung her head low as the now noticeable fighting was heard in the house, shouts and disagreements can be heard throughout the mansion.

Spinel looked at Pearl with worry, knowing it was another argument between Persie and one of the other three Ammons of the household.

Pearl sighed, knowing this was gonna be another normal but long day to handle.

Frida let them in and quickly took the fabrics from them. Spinel tried to insist on aiding her but Frida shook her head.

“One of the Ammons might need the two of you to calm Madam Persie. You both know where to go.”

They both nodded and began walking where the source of fighting was.

“Honestly, not heeding to one of Persie’s needs is just going to drive her away from them.”

“True that, if they don’t try to see it from her perspective, she might as well run away.”

Pearl’s eyes widen at what Spinel said. Persie did always complain about how she didn’t want to be in this “awful” household with her sisters. How she wished to be someone different, a whole new person with a whole new life of her own to control.

‘A whole new life…’

Pearl thought, she felt worried for Persie, she’s young and this world isn’t as kind as she thought, especially if you’re a woman.

Spinel and Pearl walked around the corner and saw Madam Belle and Madam Blaine having an argument with their youngest sister, Madam Persie.

“All I want is to be around my friend! Why can’t you let me talk to him?!”

“I think they’re talking about that Greg fella…”

Spinel whispered to Pearl who in turn just rolled her eyes, she never liked Greg, it’s not because his hair was as long as Rapunzel, it was because she knew Persie was falling for him and she did not like that one bit.

“That boy is no good for you! If you were to marry him, it would bring shame to the Ammons! Having one of the Ammons marry to a man like Demayo? Never!”

Persie choked on her words as Belle aimed her words like archer directing his aim on a target which pierced right through.

“B-Belle…the reputation of this family is more important than my happiness?”

Persie’s eyes welled up in tears, catching Belle and Blaine off guard.

Belle suddenly felt remorseful as she tried to walk towards her younger sister but Blaine stopped her.

“Pearl, Spinel.”

This made the two girls jump and bowed immediately.

“Y-yes, Madam Blaine?”

Blaine sighed as Persie decided not to look at both of her sisters in their eyes.

“Take Persie with you, make her happy, go to the garden or something.”

“Yes, Madam Blaine.”

Both of them quickly rushed to each of Persie’s side, one of their hands resting on her back, trying to comfort her in the best way they could.

“Take me to the garden…”

Persie sorrowfully asked, Spinel and Pearl shared a worried look.

-

“I just don’t get it!”

In the garden where Persie spent most of her days with Pearl and Spinel, who seems to be the only one who understands her the most.

There was a bench where Pearl and Spinel sat patiently as they watched the young lady paced to and fro, making a patch on the green grass.

Pearl looked disapprovingly at the ground as she likes to keep things in their natural state but it couldn’t be helped when there’s a sad, angry Persie on the loose.

“The family’s reputation is far more important than the happiness of their younger sister! Ugh!”

Persie stomped the ground with her foot, making Pearl and Spinel flinched. Persie’s anger then transitioned to sadness as she began spilling tears, she fell to the ground on her knees.

“Persie!”

Pearl and Spinel shouted, more worry etched into their faces and voices, they dropped to the ground with the sobbing young lady. Not knowing what to do, Spinel had an idea, she motioned Pearl to try and comfort her as she went into the house.

“There, there, Persie, it’s going to be okay.”

Pearl tried to comfort her Madam, rubbing her back as she cried. Pearl looked up to see Spinel walking back, she had a big smile on her face, this only made Pearl roll her eyes but smiled softly, knowing what Spinel meant the moment she wiggled her eyebrows at her, only to bring out a quiet giggle from Pearl.

“Oh, Persie!”

Persie looked up to Spinel, she stopped sobbing when she saw her playmate smiled at her. Spinel reached out her hand to Persie.

“Let us take you somewhere far from here.”

Persie’s eyes widen with interest, looking back at Pearl as if asking for permission, she received a nod in return.

Persie’s eyes glimmer as if she had stars in them; she smiled brightly as she hugged Pearl.

“Oh Pearl!”

Spinel chuckled, grabbing Persie’s hand who in turn grabbed Pearl’s hand, quietly making their way out of the Garden to the exit. Pearl looked back at the mansion, even though she’s ecstatic that this could make Persie smile and forget all her troubles from her home, she can’t help but feel anxious and worried, not wanting herself, Spinel or Persie to get into trouble.

But all of those feelings faded away…

“Come on, Pearl!”

When Pearl looked back at Persie calling her, it was her smile that eased her mind.


	2. A Million Dreams (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of suicide and blood.  
> Persie is 19  
> Pearl is 17  
> Spinel is 16  
> Frida, Cara are 17 as well.  
> Wendy is 22

“Spinel? Where are we?”

Persie asked, looking in awe at their surroundings, a wide-open area full of greenery and trees with flowers and a beach.

Spinel stopped to watch the waves, Persie and Pearl looked on, waiting for Spinel’s next move.

“I come here whenever I need to clear my thoughts or just be alone, away from the world and society…”

Pearl looked at Spinel, not knowing what to say as Spinel looked somewhat upset, she felt the need to comfort her. She looked at Persie who has an unfamiliar look in her eyes, clearly listening to what Spinel had said.

“The both of you are the only ones, who know about my secret place. And I care about you guys, a lot, so what’s mine is yours.”

Spinel smiled at them. Pearl gave her a smile showing how much she appreciates her.

Spinel has always been this, light that Pearl unfortunately dismisses. Pearl has always been focusing on someone else rather than who she already has in front of her.

“You guys…”

Persie’s voice filled with uncertainty and sadness, she gripped Pearl’s and Spinel’s hands and sighed.

“Whitney talked to Blaine and Belle…they’re going to send me to boarding school.”

Spinel’s smile faltered, hearing the news that her best friend has just said. Pearl eyed Persie, already knowing this information from Frida and Cara. Pearl sighed sadly as Spinel tried to make Persie happy, who was trembling from grief, not wanting to go to boarding school.

Persie wanted to stay, with Pearl, Spinel and Greg. She didn’t want to leave but Whitney has ties and she already made the knot for Persie.

“I don’t know what my future will be…”

Persie crouched down on the sandy floor with Spinel comforting her, she looked up at Pearl asking with her eyes to help cheer her up.

Pearl’s eyes lit up.

“I-I do!”

Persie looked up at Pearl, confusion clear in her teary eyes but intrigued nonetheless, at the sudden and out of character outburst from her Pearl.

Spinel raised a confused eyebrow at her who the latter just shrugged in response.

“I do, Persie.”

Pearl cleared her throat and sat down next to her, holding her hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

“What do you see, Pearl?”

Pearl smiled at her, relieved that she doesn’t sound sad anymore.

_“I close my eyes and I can see the world that’s waiting up for me…”_

Pearl looked up at the sky, sunset already in view with its colours dancing through the clouds, Spinel smiled in relief and laid down with a thud, Persie giggled at her silly actions and gazed back up at the sky with Pearl.

_“That I call my own.”_

-

Spinel had her beach and greenery, Pearl had the forest and an abandoned house.

_“Through the dark, through the door.”_

Ever since Pearl was “taken in” by the Ammons and serving them, she had always sought out for something she can call her own, a world she can create.

_“Through where no one’s been before.”_

A world where she is the master of her destiny and not society. Through her younger years, and the many walks she had through the dawns, she stumbled upon a house that seemed to be long forgotten by society. This is what she yearned for.

_“And it feels like home.”_

Pearl carefully opened the gate that was tangled up with vines that grew in and looked back at Persie and Spinel. The former looked at her in wonder, and that what gave Pearl the courage to continue on. The latter smiled but felt…invisible by them.

_“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy.”_

The three of them walked on the passage that led to an outdoor stair of the house that was littered with fallen leaves, every step made a crunch making the girls giggle playfully.

_“They can say, they can say I’ve lost my mind.”_

Spinel made a head run towards a wall of bush making Persie yell out for her to stop but she easily disappeared through the wall, her laughs echoing around the fallen leaves.

Persie looked at Pearl, waiting for her smile to fall into a disapproved look for Spinel but she only smiled more, their eyes met and soon Pearl walked through the bush.

Persie waited and saw Pearl reach out her hand for her to grab.

_“I don’t care, I don’t care so call me crazy.”_

Persie smiled in wonder, surprised that Pearl had this side of her. From the Pearl who is organized, quiet and obedient who she thought she knew…

Persie grabbed her hand; Pearl pulled her in which made her Madam giggle.

_“We can live in a world that we design.”_

They entered the house, Pearl’s voice echoing against its walls, the wind blew through the crystals of the chandelier, the sunset and the ingrown plants made the place look beautiful and enchanted.

Pearl grabbed Persie’s hand, leading her through the room, unintentionally leaving Spinel behind who eyed them both with confusion and pain in her eyes.

Meanwhile…

“Cause every night I lie in bed.”

Persie was mesmerized by the place and the way Pearl swept off her feet with the words that came out of her mouth.

_“The brightest colours fill my head.”_

The daydream that Pearl had earlier that day reminded her why she found this place and why she kept coming to her secret house.

Pearl’s smile widened when she twirled Persie around who blushed at her actions, Pearl bowed to her and kept leading the way.

_“A million dreams are keeping me awake!”_

Pearl lit up a matchstick, bringing light to the area she wanted to show Persie, a lion statue with their mouth open in a roar, making Persie yell, but not in fear.

They laughed, not noticing the glum shadow behind them.

_“I think of what the world could be!”_

Pearl showed Persie a lantern she invented that has figures in them so their shadows can be seen, she showed and told Persie stories that she made up while she visited her little world that was filled with antiques and a carousel toy. Luring Persie into a world where she can design and make it her own.

_“A vision of the one I see!”_

Spinel saw the smiles in their eyes and the sounds of their laughter, she sighed sadly but smiled. She knew that there will be a time where she will be left behind, she’s not ready to be left behind and that left a scar in her heart that would later deepen, unbeknownst of her.

“A million dreams is all it’s gonna take!”

Pearl suddenly went timid when she saw the look of wonder in Persie’s eyes, Pearl got down from a step where she was enacting a story for the starry-eyed Madam, she cleared her throat and picked up the lantern. This was only for making Persie happy, not to indulge in her dreams.

She smiled at Persie and bowed in respect.

_“Oh, a million dreams for the world you’re gonna make.”_

-

**_“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy.”_ **

A couple of weeks went by and it was time.

It was the day where Persie was being sent to boarding school, away from her home, away from Spinel and Pearl and away from Greg.

Pearl and Spinel stood at the door of the mansion, Madam Whitney was in the carriage with her assistant, Wendy, who the other assistants never met or saw before.

Pearl and Spinel held hands as they saw their Madam, Persie solemnly looked back at them, tears already in her eyes. Her two best friends gave her a watery smile, their eyes glossy and hearts aching as they saw Persie nod at them and board the carriage.

**_“They can say, they can say we’ve lost our minds.”_ **

Spinel sobbed into Pearl’s arms as the carriage drove away, Persie always looking back from the window, tears streaming down her face.

Pearl knew what was going to happen, she wished to tell Spinel but she already sealed the deal.

Pearl let her fingers linger on her lips, tears streaming down her face.

She loved her, but she will never understand her decisions.

All she had to do now is to wait.

-

Every day she sees Spinel writing letters to Persie and getting a letter in return.

In every letter, Spinel would ask her when will she return and Persie, with her loving handwriting and manipulating words, tells Spinel to wait for her in their Garden.

**_“I don’t care, I don’t care if they call us crazy.”_ **

Pearl felt the bile coming up but swallowed it down, she sealed the deal.

-

Lately, Persie stopped sending letters, her three oldest sisters were getting worried and so was Spinel.

Pearl stayed in the little room she shared with Spinel, waiting, shaking. Her hand was stuck on her mouth, and a handwritten letter in her hand. A letter from Persie. A letter that is meant for only Pearl to read.

**_“Run away to a world that we design.”_ **

**_‘My Pearl,_ **

**_I hope this letter finds you in good health. As you read this letter, you know my whereabouts and my decisions. And you know my plan._ **

**_I must remind you, my pearl, of the reasons why I decided this path. Belle and Blaine never cared; they care about the reputation of the Ammons, ‘Persie Ammons’ reputation. In a couple of weeks after my stay in boarding school, I can end it all._ **

**_I know this is completely out of line and outright crazy but my status and your purpose, none of it will matter anymore. The most exciting part of my decision is that this will change everything, for you and me._ **

**_If everything goes according to plan, we can leave it all behind and start our lives together! If I can really design my world, I want to design it for you, for Greg and for Steven._ **

**_Thank you for staying by my side. Meet me in our secret house after two days at dusk. My pearl, we’ll both finally be free.’_ **

Pearl trembled, tears falling from her eyes, as she realized the true intentions of why Persie needed to leave this life of glamour and gossip.

She’s pregnant. And with Greg.

She heard Spinel sobbing in the Garden, Frida and Cara were with her, they read the letter that was sent from the Boarding school.

The plan was already set since the beginning.

_“Cause every night I lie in bed.”_

Pearl laid in bed, numb and sick. Sick at her actions but somehow not sick enough. Maybe because she can finally be with Persie even if it meant that she wanted Greg too.

Every night, Spinel would sneak off to the Garden, crying and in denial.

Madam Belle and Madam Blaine were in the kitchen, reading the letter from the Boarding school, not believing that this was reality.

_‘Madams of Ammons,_

_I am sorry for the news that I am about to bestow upon you. No family should have to go through this. In the morning of November 19, 1829, your younger sister, Persie Ammons, left a note on her bed which indicated she committed suicide by the lake near the school. Her body was not found, only blood was left in her bed sheets. Unfortunately, nobody saw her. I send my condolences and prayers.’_

Pearl sighed. This was happening.

-

_‘The brightest colours fill my head.’_

Pearl had little belongings; she carried with her only a small bag with clothes, food and letters from Persie.

She waited in her secret house that became Persie’s too. It was hard for Pearl to leave Spinel behind, but the thought of seeing Persie again ache her heart with want.

She went along with Persie’s plan and left a note on her bed, with drops of blood from her wrists.

She didn’t like this idea but she sealed the deal.

_‘A million dreams are keeping me awake.’_

“Pearl!”

Pearl frantically looked around for the familiar voice when all of a sudden, familiar arms wrapped around her and picked her off the ground. This made Pearl blush.

“P-Persie!”

Persie laughed in joy as she hugged Pearl and spun around. She gently let Pearl down and happily sighed.

**_‘I think of what the world could be.’_ **

“We’re really doing this, Pearl!”

Pearl’s nervous jitters fade away when she sees Persie’s wide smile, a genuine smile. Pearl couldn’t help but chuckle and smiled back.

“Yes, yes we are, Persie.”

Persie shook her head.

**_‘A vision of the one I see.’_ **

“It will be Rose now.”

Pearl looked at her, the familiar feeling of being sick was coming back but she shook it off. She sealed the deal. She reminded herself.

“Rose…”

Pearl whispered as the new name rolled off her tongue, leaving butterflies in her stomach.

Rose smiled and caressed Pearl’s face. Then she looked at Pearl, her sweet demeanour changed to a more, serious one.

“There’s one last thing I need to do.”

Pearl gulped; she gripped Rose’s hand which caressed her face.

“Yes?”

Pearl immediately felt disgusted, she sounded so desperate. She was ready to do anything for Rose, anything to please her.

“No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back.”

Silence filled the air, Pearl waited for what Rose wanted.

“So, for my last order to you as one of the Ammons,” Rose took both of Pearl’s hands and covered Pearl’s mouth with them. “please, let’s never speak of this again.”

Pearl nodded, she felt sick.

“No one can know.”

-

Pearl found herself in a different area, with Rose and her new husband, Greg.

Pearl shook off her jealousy and sadness. Sooner or later, Rose will get tired of playing with him and it’ll be okay. She and Rose can raise Steven by themselves. It’ll be fine.

Pearl looked down at her notebook; the brightest colours from her dreams filled the pages.

She doesn’t know how to feel.

 _“A million dreams is all it’s gonna take_.”

Pearl whispered softly. She wondered how Spinel is doing right now.

**_“Oh, a million dreams for the world we’re gonna make.”_ **

A soft and familiar voice joined her; she looked up to see Rose smiling down at her. She changed.

Her skin was fairer, she grew her hair out, her messy curls looked more alive now.

She wasn’t the Persie she knew. This was Rose now. Pearl looked down to see a baby bump on Rose. She smiled weakly.

She softly rubbed her stomach and felt the baby bump against her touch. She chuckled.

“Oh, a million dreams for the world you’re gonna make.”


End file.
